Little Things
by TheRoseThatKnowsPain
Summary: Sometimes, it's the little things that make them realize how much they've grown, how much they've broken. Sometimes, it's the little things that make them realize what stayed the same, what has changed. Sometimes, they laugh; sometimes, they cry. But no matter what, they're the Straw Hat Pirates and they take all the differences in stride. Fluff. One-shots. Nakamaship.
1. Put Your Coat On!

**Put Your Coat On!**

* * *

The snow was shimmering silver when they docked at the Winter Island. It was a small island with just two mountains and a little village he'd spotted earlier, as far as they knew. But it was cold; and wet. But mostly just cold.

Usopp frowned as the snowflakes falling (read: smashing/whipping/tearing) into his eyes. They hadn't even docked for five minutes and he was freezing even with a thick coat on.

He glanced around the ship, counting how many crew members there were (_one, two, three, four—eight there were and his heart swelled in happiness_)—a habit he'd picked up after Fishman Island. He frowned when he saw his captain in nothing more than his red vest and short trousers, grin as always on his face.

"Luffy, put a coat on—I'm freezing just at looking at you!" Usopp yelled, still frowning.

His captain only grinned. "Shishishi! Don't worry about it, I'll be fine!"

"No you won't be _fine_," Usdopp insisted, seeing Nami and Chopper nod in agreement.

"Shishishishi! It's gonna be fine!"

Usopp pursed his lips before sighing. "I really didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice," he turned towards Zoro, rolling his eyes when the swordsman only yawned at the whole scene. "Hey Zoro! Tell Luffy that he should put on a coat!"

Zoro looked at him before he shrugged. "The captain can do what he wants."

Usopp frowned again. "Not if he's being stupid and could potentially make himself sick!"

"Captain can do what he wants," Zoro repeated, as if that was the answer to everything concerning Luffy (in a weird, roundabout, completely insane way, it was, Usopp supposed). The swordsman yawned again. "Besides, Luffy never gets sick."

"I don't care if he doesn't get sick, he has to take care of himself!" Usopp insisted, a vein popping on his forehead.

"The captain can do what he—"

Usopp grabbed the front of Zoro's coat, dragging him forward until they were nose to nose (and with his long nose, that was not too near, but it brought his point across) and glared at him. "Say that one more time and I will let my Midori Boshi: Devil eat you while I stab you with my Midori Boshi: Take Javelin to death, are we clear?" Zoro nodded slowly, and Usopp just glared harder, letting go of Zoro. "Good. Now get Luffy to put on his coat before I shove a Deluxe Tabasco Star so far up your ass that your _grandchildren_ will feel it!"

Usopp huffed and turned around. "C'mon Chopper, let's go to the pharmacy—you wanted to get some herbs, didn't you?"

"E-eh? Ah! Um, yeah, I did!" Chopper quickly exclaimed, looking at Usopp with wide eyes.

Usopp just smiled as if he hadn't just threatened the second strongest person on the crew, and started walking towards the ladder. "Then let's go!"

"Ah, yes!" Chopper ran after Usopp, looking over his shoulder and giving them all a questioning glance, before looking back at the sniper and catching up to him.

"SHISHISHISHI! Usopp got you good, Zoro! Shishishishi!"

"Impressive," Robin commented, looking towards the direction where the sniper and the doctor went and smiling.

"Huh, who knew?" Franky chuckled, grinning like an idiot. "Usopp's got some guts after two years!"

"Yohohohoho! I say!"

Zoro said nothing and picked up a coat off the floor, walking towards his captain before stretching out his arm and offering the coat to his captain, grumbling. "Here."

Sanji burst out laughing. "Shitty marimo's scared of Usopp!"

"Shut up, love-cook," Zoro grumbled dangerously, glaring at Sanji.

Sanji continued giggling, smirking (looked more like a shit-eating grin to Zoro, but that was besides the point). "Come on, as if Usopp was actually serious about that."

"I don't care if he was serious or not," Zoro grounded out, eyebrow ticking in annoyance. "He can still pull pranks at me and disturb my sleep; and to be honest, I don't want Tabasco and shit shot at me by a pissed sniper."

Sanji just burst out laughing again.

"SANJI! INSTEAD OF LAUGHING LIKE A HOOLIGAN, HELP ZORO BRING LUFFY INTO THAT COAT OR I'LL INFEST YOUR KITCHEN WITH SPIDERS!" Usopp's voice yelled from a distance away, quite angry and a dark promise underneath the words.

"...Luffy, put on that shitty coat before I'll force you into it."

Luffy just laughed at the whole scene.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Author Note:

...I don't even know, lol. My failed attempt at humor. I'm sorry.

This idea came to me from my story 'Mouring and Acceptance', since I started noticing the little things that changed from two years before that I'm inserting (or that may be there, I don't know. Oda doesn't show enough casual!Stawhats).

Usopp just seems like the kind of person to be a Mother Hen (worse after two years and a boost of confidence), and I can't help but imagine him being a _bit _aggressive when it comes to the safety of his crew members (especially the ones that are near suicidal and have no common sense whatsoever).

…It has absolutely _nothing_ to do with the fact that I wanted Usopp to say 'shove a pepper star so far up your ass that your grandchildren can feel it. Ttly. Psh, how'd you get _that _idea. Pfft. (I just decided to change it to Tabasco 'cause it hurts—but I didn't do it because I wanted him to say that...honest!).

Yeah anyway, depending on the response I'll get, I'm gonna post little one-shots with the Straw Hats' current idiosyncrasies. Most likely sad ones, but hey! Give me some funny ideas and maybe I'll write them!

Thank you for reading and please review!


	2. Haircut

**Haircut**

* * *

"Usopp'n, we should soon cut you hair'n," Heracles mentioned suddenly. "It is getting rather long'n."

Usopp fingered the plant in front of him—Uchiwa Grass: creates strong winds, fan-shaped, light green—thoughtfully. "Really? I haven't noticed."

Somehow, he knew that Heracles was frowning. "It is getting in the way'n. The plants and animals will use it to harm you'n."

Usopp smiled gently, hearing the worry and care in his mentor's voice. "I'll be fine, Heracles'n."

"But why keep the hair'n?" Heracles asked, confused. "You don't need it long'n."

Usopp thought of sunny afternoons with glistering seas; he remembered an even sunnier smile and a bright laugh that enlightened his world. He remembered warmth (_in his heart, in his soul_) on his shoulder and snores next to his ear.

He grinned this time, turning to look at Heracles. Heracles' breath stopped for a moment, seeing the obvious love and devotion and loyalty in those chocolate brown eyes and he understood before his student's answer rang in the air.

"Because there's someone who does."

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

"Oh my," Robin said gently, smiling. "Luffy and Usopp fell asleep."

Nami looked up from her magazine and looked towards the railing on the right side. Her captain and Usopp leaned against each other, snoring loudly and with bubbles coming out of their noses, fishing rods held loosely in their hands; the straw hat hung on its string from its owner.

"I already wondered why Usopp let his hair grow out like that," she looked towards Robin with a mock-suspicious glance, grinning and giggling into her hand. "Did you know anything about that?"

"I suspected," Robin smiled back.

They giggled before going back to their reading, because underneath their captain's head was a clump of black, curly hair that served to cushion their captain's head comfortably.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Author Note:

I absolutely love Usopp's hair; I really do. But I just thought, 'wouldn't that make him more vulnerable to animals and plants, being able to pull his hair and all?' and then the picture of Usopp and Luffy sleeping next to each other came into my mind and gave me massive 'awwws' effect.

I hope I got Heracles right. I didn't see much of him and I'm not too sure of how he is; but he seems to be very careful when it comes to danger, so I thought he would think along the same lines as me. I don't really know.

I'm sorry if the next few chapters are about Usopp too, but he's officially one of my top ten characters after the time skip and after really looking into his personality and past history (not to mention that he is a sniper—I find snipers/archers/gunmen _so cool!_). I'll try to make some of other characters, too. Any ideas/requests?

Thank you for reading and please review.


	3. Nap Time

**Nap Time**

* * *

Zoro sensed rather than expected his crew mate walking towards him (_clockclockclock_,the sound of hooves on wooden boards—acidic, sour, the smell of disinfectant—sweet, melted, the smell of cotton candy) before something landed in his lap.

He didn't open his eyes, but reached one hand from behind his head to pat a head gently before yawning. "What do you need, Chopper?"

"I wanna nap here," the reindeer mumbled into his haramaki, little hooves clutching into his green coat.

Zoro yawned again. "I don't mind you being here, but I going to go train soon."

"No, you're not," Chopper said stubbornly, nuzzling his face further into the swordsman's haramaki.

Zoro rolled his eyes at the reindeer's childish behavior with a small smile. "And why not?"

"'Cause you're injured," Chopper said simply, as if that answered all of Zoro's questions. And usually, it did (sort of).

Except that the swordsman wasn't injured.

Zoro frowned in confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said honestly, indicating towards himself to show that, for once, he wasn't injured. There hadn't been any fights in a while. "I'm not hurt."

"Not for very long if you don't let me nap here," Chopper said nonchalantly, glaring at him underneath the blue hat, a dark promise of pain underneath the casual words. "Now shut up and let me sleep, asshole."

Zoro blinked stupidly before bursting out laughing, his mirth carrying over the ship; the reaction of the crew was to automatically smile and laugh along, because there was all the pride and love and devotion in the world in that laugh of a 'demon'.

Calming down, Zoro chuckled and grinned proudly down at Chopper. First Usopp threatening him and now Chopper? Honestly, how could he _not_ be? "Fine, you can nap here with me,"

"Bastard! That doesn't make me happy _at all_!" Cchopper exclaimed, face getting red but trying to hide it by nuzzling his face further into the swordsman's side. Zoro just laughed again before leaning against the railing, falling asleep in seconds.

And if Zoro didn't train that day, well, then nobody mentioned it.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Author Note:

The relationship between Chopper and Zoro is so _fucking_ cute—I'm not even joking.

Somehow, I just love the crew screwing around with Zoro without them noticing it. I just love how Zoro would kill anybody who would do the same, but turns into a complete softy with his crew. And I think Chopper brings out that little I'm-a-big-sibling-I-must-protect vibe out of him. I know I always get it whenever I talk to people behaving younger than me (which is an awful lot of people because I'm quite mature for my age-I just rather like to smile and laugh).

Anyway, I couldn't resist. Thank you so much for reviewing-it means a lot to me :) The next chapter will be related to Sanji/Luffy because _Deadly In Pink_ challenged me to write about them without mentioning or involving food. YOU'RE ON!

Thank you for reading and please review!


	4. Plans And Dreams

**Plans And Dreams**

* * *

"Sanji," Luffy said suddenly.

"Hm?" Sanji paused for a moment, knife hovering in mid-air, before looking over his shoulder and tilting his head to the side.

Luffy looked at him in the eye, smiling at him and eyes glistering; his cheek was on his fist and the elbow supported by their diner table, legs swinging back and forth in a way that reminded Sanji of a little, excited child. The thought nearly made him smile.

Luffy's smile turned into a full-blown grin, eyes sparkling in a way that they usually only would for adventure. "Tell me about the All Blue."

Sanji smiled, turning back to the cutting board. "The All Blue, eh?" he started chopping again, nostalgia of days spent with a shitty old man so long ago. "The All Blue is a legendary ocean and every chef's dream, for in that ocean, there swims every single type of fish in the world; and that is because all four Blues of the world come together in that one spot: South Blue, North Blue, West Blue, East Blue. The first person to ever talk about the All Blue was..."

Sanji remembered talking about his dream, once, two long years ago when their crew was nothing more than a handful of people with impossible dreams. He remembered a boy, now a man, listening to him in the same way, believing every word he said simply because it was his dream. He remembered years in a restaurant, learning how to cook from a man that could very nearly be his father (although he'd never say that).

"And what are you going to do first, after you found it?" Luffy asked after a while, when he said all he knew about All Blue.

Sanji laughed softly, grinning to himself. "I'm going to do the biggest fish buffet in the whole world, so good that everybody withing a hundred—no, a _thousand _miles will come and want some of it. I'm going to send the shitty geezer a letter, saying that I found the All Blue and rub it in his face, and then—"

And then? What would he do then? He hadn't really thought that far yet. To be honest, it scared him a bit, because he couldn't go back to the Baretie after that—too much had happened and he doubted that he could sit still after living the life of a pirate. He wondered where he wanted to be, what he wanted to do, how—

"And then?" Luffy prompted eagerly, nearly bouncing in his seat and eyes shining in excitement.

And just like that, Sanji knew his answer.

"And then," he turned around and grinned at his captain, drying his hands on a tea towel. "I'm going to go to the end of the world and beyond with the Pirate King."

Luffy grinned widely—eyes closed, full of teeth and gums and sunshine and love. "Shishishishi!"

Sanji smirked to himself, pleased. He took out a cigarette and lit it on, smoke trailing down his throat and pleasantly into his lungs. He remembered glorious battles and eight fellow crew mates and love.

Yes, staying with them was a very good plan for the future.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Author Note:

I'll admit, it was a bit hard to get an idea. BUT! I got an idea for another Sanji & Luffy (III) chapter for Mourning and Acceptance. I just have to find a way how to write it, is all.

I just read '100 Days of Ace Being a Buttwipe'. Read it; I'm serious. It's damn funny and really good, although a bit much of swearing in there and a lot of science too, but it's well explained and it really shows the love of WBP and Ace. Another thing, listen to The High Kings (my personal favorite? Star of the County Down)—awesome songs to listen to while you're writing or reading. Both of them together = awesomeness.

I thank everyone for their reviews on the last chapter. Everyone seemed quite excited about this, so I hope it came out alright. This chapter revolves a bit more around Sanji's loyalty and dreams and how they link to his captain (I think). I dunno, criticism and opinions are all yours.

Thank you for reading and please review!


	5. Perfect

**Perfect**

* * *

"OW! Who is that pretty woman over there?! If it isn't my crew mate, the _superrrrrrrr _archeologist... Robin!"

Franky stands on the railing of the ship, arms and legs in an achingly familiar pose that makes her pause for a while; he still wears that ridiculous Hawaiian shirt with the black speedo and although there are differences, it is still the same man from two years ago.

It takes her a while to get herself out of her stupor. Seeing Sunny again has already burst her heart with joy and seeing her crew mate after two years overwhelms her a bit (_she wonders, she asks, is it possible to love people so much and so many at a time? But the answer always stays the same because the fact is, __**yes it is**_).

She takes in Franky's shaven head and his metal arms and legs, white teeth gleaming in the gentle sunshine. Robin wonders, for one fleeting moment, if this is all a dream because it all seems a little too perfect and two years surrounded by enemies has made her more than a little weary.

But then she relaxes because she remembers that her little ragtag family is nothing _but _perfect.

A bubble pops in the distance and that's all she needs to compose herself. She smiles at Franky, full with the same enthusiasm and love and joy as he is only much more subdued but no less vibrant. She doesn't hide her relief when she says,

"You haven't changed, Franky."

And just like that, everything is normal again.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Author Note:

I'm looking through the episodes again to find inspiration. Currently, while writing this, I'm watching episode 519, where the Mugiwaras come together again (hurray!).

After the episodes of ASL, I just sort of... haven't watched anything. I know about Punk Hazard, sort of, and I know a (very, very, very) little bit of Fishman Island Arc, simply because I'm a sucker for spoilers. I haven't watched One Piece in _years _and now I have finally the time to catch up! (Sort of.)

Anyway, I just watched like ten seconds of when Robin meets Franky again and the expression on her face just _screamed _at me to write this. Nothing really Frobin, but if you want to look at it that way, fair enough.

BTW, _Shiningheart of Thunderclan _raised a very good point on the last chapter that it is a bit awkward. I know it is and I'm very sorry for that. If anyone has any suggestions of how to make it better, I would be very happy to hear it. I'm always grateful when people point out things that are wrong because then I can fix it so that the next chapters are better.

Otherwise, **thank you very much for reviewing**.

Thank you for reading and please review.


	6. Kick The Clock That Was Stopped

**Kick The Clock That Was Stopped**

* * *

"_HEY!_"

There is silence before five heads lift to look into the canopy of the mangrove trees. The excitement in the air increases tenfold and five different kinds of grins appear on five different kinds of faces. They stumble closer to the railing of Sunny, breathless when they catch a glimpse of a bright grin and an old straw hat. And it is with no little amount of relief and affection and love when Franky states the obvious, happiness and a grin in each word.

"So you're finally here!"

"_Hey! __Everyone__!_"

Chopper's voice echoes what all of them feel: "Here they are!"

And then there is a race to Sunny's railing, the world and the marines forgotten (_as if they ever mattered to them in the first place_); there are tears (_of happiness? Of relief?_) but the air is full with laughter and love and so many other things that is uniquely _them_ that it doesn't matter.

Five hearts burst with joy when a toothy grin is directed at them, smaller than two years ago but still all the same with the same brightness and vibrancy. There are words shouted out, said aloud—different from the things they want to say, they need to say—but it didn't matter much because amidst all the chaos and whirlwind of emotions, three words ring loud and clear unsaid in the air.

_I love you_.

.–.–.–.

Later, after nosebleeds and explanations and goodbyes, when the ship is surrounded by one massive bubble, Nami calls into the sky to hear an update of the sails. The answer is positive and she smiles at her captain, brown eyes sparkling merrily.

"Are we ready to set sail, Nami?"

Her smile widens into an almost-grin, her soul singing in euphoria at the fact that she is _here_ and sailing her _nakama_ (_she feels giddy just thinking about it_) into another adventure. "Yes. Give the order, Sencho."

And then there is silence, all of their eyes trained on their captain; they all wait for a command with quirked lips (although I have no lips—SKULL JOKE!) and wide grins. Their captain takes a purposeful step forward, the sound echoing through the floor boards.

His shoulders and feet are squared, eyes shadowed over by the straw hat but the edge of his lip is clearly in the beginning of a smile (_much more bitter than it was before, much more pained but with the same amount of happiness_). "Well then..."

Their captain's head suddenly lifts and there is a wide grin on his face (_they all release a breath that they've been holding_), black eyes sparkling with an incredible intensity that will change the world.

"You guys! There are loads of things I've wanted to talk to you about..." he trails off, seemingly hearing all the unasked questions in the air—but he continue to smile widely because this is a day of happiness and nothing else. "But for now, I'll just say thank you for going along with my selfishness for the past two years!"

The fondness is clear in Sanji's voice when he says, "You're talking as if we've never dealt with your crazy whims before."

_Of course we did, you selfish idiot._

"Got that right! You're always like this."

_You're our selfish idiot, because we love you._

Their captain just quietly snickers to himself, grin as wide as it was two years ago; and suddenly, everything clicks into place—a shadow of how it should be, compared to two years ago, but that doesn't concern them because it is only a matter of time.

And they sink, slowly below the sea and into the light blue waters. The marines are distant background noise to their ears over the fast beatings of their hearts, grinning and smiling at each other. There is a deep intake of breath and they all know what comes next.

"Unfold the sails!"

"Right!"

Three jumps later and the sails are unfurled after two long years of waiting. A Jolly Roger with a straw hat flutters merrily in the wind for the world to see on a black background. Each of them runs to the front of the ship and wait for the final command.

"_SET SAIL!_"

"_YEAH!_"

The whole enthusiasm is shared and fists are raised high into the air, grinning and loving and smiling like fools before Sunny is finally underwater. Gliding in between the currents Sunny sails (_or swims?_) in between the blue trees, invisible laughter in the air of the ship.

"_Let's go, to Fishman Island!_"

After two years, their hearts start beating again.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Author Note:

I'm not too sure about this one. Does it seem sappy? Because it feels a bit sappy.

DOUBLE UPDATE! Yeah baby! I'm beyond that episode already but it wouldn't stop nagging me. I thought about posting it tomorrow but...nah, didn't feel like it; I'd rather get this over with today (_well, technically tomorrow is already today for me...oh, whatever_).

Thanks to all reviewers so far!

Thank you for reading and please review!


	7. Where The Tides Change

**Where The Tides Change**

* * *

"Kraken."

The voice rang loudly through the plaza, clear to hear above the fighting and bloodshed (_"__I can't speak loud enough for the others to hear...__" __the breathing was so loud in his ears and the world went gray, went silent, went still and__ listened to his brother dying_). The name was spit out like it was a curse, and he stopped, listening, swatting away the fishmen like flies.

"Well done, I didn't think you had it in you. They believed you and you captured Shirahoshi," Hody's eyes were cold, the red color of dried blood (_hands forever stained maroon in his brother's blood and his weakness_). "Now crush her!"

Luffy's eyes narrowed when Surume parted several meter long tentacles to take a better look at Weak-hoshi. He glanced back at Hody and saw the bastard's lips pull into a half-smirk, half-grin, shark teeth gleaming maliciously.

"Your brothers still live at the North Pole," Hody said casually, looking into Surume's eyes. "I know exactly where they are; we could kill them at anytime we like."

Something in his stomach twisted and he stilled, almost shaking with rage (_b__lood and tears and deaths __and pain and all he's accomplished was making his nii-chan a sacrifice_). He looked back at Surume and saw the horror and desperation and anger in his friend's eyes that was painfully familiar to him (_"Fire Fist's execution is going to be rescheduled—" ; "__Ace! I've come to save you!" ; __"__**LUFFY!**__"_).

"You are legendary creatures...so even your corpses should fetch a high price, don't you think?" Hody's smirk vanished and he stood up, eyes boring into Surume's. Luffy's anger bubbled to the surface and he knew his crew was listening by the sudden drop of temperature. "Are you telling me that's what you want...Kraken?"

"Unbelievable...he's been forcing him to obey by threatening his siblings?" Jinbe's voice confirmed his assumptions and he felt his anger boiling over, clenching his teeth and furrowing his brows. He took a few steps forward and glared at Hody, wanting (_need__ing_) to pummel him into the ground because _how __**dare**__ he_. But he didn't and waited instead.

"I'm telling you for the last time! Crush Shirahoshi!"

Surume's eyes glazed over, gritting his teeth before bowing his head slowly and closing his eyes. When Surume's eyes opened again, there was an iron determination in those eyes ("_Ace, I will save you __**no matter what!**__"_); he couldn't bring himself to be angry with his friend when Shirahoshi was squeezed, her words drowned out by the buzzing in his ears.

He saw Hody smirk again (_Akainu's eyes bore into his own in smug satisfaction before there was a flash and suddenly Ace was there with a fist through his chest and nonononono—_) and heard Weak-hoshi whimper behind him, the sound of tightening tentacles in the air and he had _enough_.

"Surume!"

Everything stopped and Luffy felt Surume's eyes on him, pleading and desperate for him to understand (_"Please let me fight, Iva-chan!" _). He stood still, wanting to touch the scar on his chest (_Because has it really been two years ago? It felt like only days had passed_). He felt his crew's eyes on him.

"You became his slave..." Luffy said slowly, remembering and remembering (_endless stone hallways, poison, pain, coldness, __**Bon-chan**_). "To protect your siblings?"

He turned his body slightly, seeing Surume nod in the corner of his eye. He saw the vein on the side of his face and the way he was biting his bottom, the sadness and the pain in his eyes (_he looked at the sky and his bottom lip trembled before he opened his mouth and screamed to the heavens, grief and sorrow and pain because __**Ace is dead**_).

"I see. Of course you want to protect them," (_ofcourseofcourse__**ofcourse**_) Luffy said almost-casually, but it did nothing to hide the fury, the pain, the sorrow, the grief (_and nine hearts broke at hearing it_).

"Are they your ototos? Nii-chans?" Luffy didn't let Surume answer because he wasn't sure what he'd do if he did (_bawl on the floor like a kid, scream, punch Hody until he was nothing more than a bloody carcass_). Instead, he turned around and smiled, grin slipping easily onto his face because he's had two years to practice (_and then there was a spike of fury, of anger from nine people_). "Let me protect them too!"

Surume made a sound that sounded like a gasp (_maybe a sob, maybe a hitch of breath_) and the whole battlefield finally stopped, finally listened.

"Did you forget?" Luffy said cheerfully, turning away and walking because his smile was turning bitter, harder to keep on his face. "We're friends, right?"

Surume made a noise—_something in between a sob and a wail but repressed because __**don't break down yet—**_and Luffy didn't need to turn around to know that he was crying. He heard Weak-hoshi's relieved voice and saw Hody's face twist into a grimace.

Luffy's smile finally fell and all he saw was Hody, not seeing the fishmen and certainly not hearing them. Two giant fishmen appeared before their captain, much stronger than the other underlings; but he ignored them too, glaring at Hody.

The giant fishmen came in a blur of movement, screaming one thing or another (he didnt bother to listen, couldn't, above the pumping of his heart) before there was a clang of metal meeting metal and a shoe connecting with flesh and bone.

"I won't let you..." Zoro's voice started to his right, livid and hard and unforgiving.

"Get in his way!" Sanji finished to his left for his first mate, voice much more controlled but still chilling to the bone.

The other fishmen started charging and him, swords raised and screaming and running. He activated Gear Second almost casually, eyes still on Hody before he vanished out of sight. The fishmen's voices were like murmurs in his ears and suddenly he was there, above Hody and leg raised.

And then he was there, kicking Hody square in the face (_one of the most satisfying punches he's ever had_), still holding back because he was not done yet. He felt a vein strain in his forehead and let his anger come out (_finally!_), eyes still boring into Hody even if he couldn't see him.

"_Now I'm really fired up!_"

Never mind that Hody killed Otohime. Never mind that Jinbe asked him to be the hero of Fishman Island. Never mind that Hody hated humans. Never mind that he tried to kill Weak-hoshi or that he wanted to be Pirate King.

Hody threatened Surume's brothers and that was all the reason he needed to beat that bastard.

(_Because even if he couldn't save his own brother, he could at least save somebody else's_)

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Author Note:

Yup, just went through that episode (557) and seen it. I'm really looking forward to Luffy grilling that guy (literally), because he's officially one of my top ten assholes of OP (along with Akainu and Kizaru)

Honeydee requested for something involving Surume (did I mention that I love him? He's adorable), his brothers and how Luffy goes into I'll-fuck-you-up-now mode because of it. She also requested something else that I will come back to later on. Anyway, this is a bit more...heavier than the rest that I've written on this set so far, so I hope you enjoy it!

**Thank you all for reviewing**, as always!

Thank you for reading and please review~!


	8. Learnt Lessons

**Learnt Lessons**

* * *

The blade came sideways at the speed of lightening and Zoro knew he had to dodge _now _or risk having his torso cut in two. He eyed the blade and evaded, barely dodging it but still managing it with only a thin slice to his right side (_although 'thin', in Zoro's vocabulary, meant a giant, life-threatening gash to other people_).

The other swords came towards him, one aiming at his left thigh and the other at his neck; he angled Wado Ichimonji while blocking the attack on his thigh with Shusui, cutting down another humandrill that came to close for his comfort with Sandai Kitetsu.

Zoro didn't even have time to take a breath before there was a sword coming towards his head, another to his stomach and two humandrills racing forwards to aim for his unguarded back. He grit his teeth tighter on Wado's white hilt, jumping into the air before cutting down the humandrill nearest to him that had tried to aim for his stomach mid-air. He hit the ground and bent his knees, smoothly moving towards the left and just narrowly missing the blade swinging over his head before turning his body and swinging his swords towards the humandrill to create three vertical lines all across the human-monkey hybrid's chest.

The shrill shriek was drowned out by the clang of Wado meeting the sword of the humandrill going for his head, the force nearly hard enough to send the sword flying but staying when he clamped his teeth harder together. There was a tense second of strength against strength before they both sprang away from each other.

Zoro breathed through his teeth, tasting the sweat and blood, the metal and white leather of Wado's hilt. He was more tired than he cared to admit; his jaw ached and from somewhere there was blood dripping from him (he didn't care to find out). He eyed the humandrills and felt a chill down his back.

He heard a sound and his eyes widened before he turned sharply, weakly bringing up Kitetsu and Shusui. The face of another humandrill met his line of sight and there was a flash of silver from above that he just about saw. He knew that if that slice made contact with him, it _would _cut his head in two. He managed to dodge unharmed and grinned to himself.

And then there was _pain_.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

He'd heard Perona's voice already a long way down the hall, shrieking about one thing or another (he couldn't care enough to find out). Mihawk was sitting in his seat, looking like a king in his throne more than anything else and obviously ignoring the girl (nearly a woman, really—not that she behaved like one much) while flipping through his newspaper.

The yellow eyes did the nickname 'Hawk Eyes' justice as his teacher glanced up from the paper, glancing over Zoro's bandaged left eye before looking at him in the eye. Perona stopped talking, looking in between him and his teacher with a displeased frown on her face.

"Roronoa," Mihawk said smoothly, nimbly folding up the newpaper before setting it on the small mahogany table to his right.

Zoro only grunted in response, waiting.

Mihawk sighed before standing up in one fluid motion. His teacher jerked his head ever so slightly, telling him to follow along. Zoro raised an eyebrow (never mind that nobody could see his other eyebrow) before he trotted behind his teacher.

"Oi! Don't leave me here on my own! How rude!" Perona screamed behind them, flying above their heads with a huff before going silent again.

Zoro waited.

"You only use your eyes to see," Mihawk said finally, his voice cold and unforgiving but smooth as silk. "That makes you weak."

Zoro grit his teeth in frustration and anger, but said nothing. He knew he was weak (_"__**ZORO!**__" the horror in their voices broke his heart but all he felt was pain and his own weakness_), knew he was not good enough to beat Mihawk or be the strongest swordsman in the world; it was the reason why he was here (_despite his broken heart and his screaming heart because __**Luffy**_), why he could not return to his captain's side (_after all, how could he protect others if he couldn't even protect himself?_).

So, he let the comment wash over him, bleed into his mind and into his soul, because it was another thing he had to learn in order to be the best. He let the comment sink into his brain, the dull ache on his left eye immediately becoming more noticeable to him.

Zoro gave a grunt, turning his head slightly to the left in order to look at his teacher, glaring at him. "And how do I change that?"

One side of Mihawk's lips twitched upwards, and almost sadistic glint coming into his teacher's eyes before his teacher reached out and opened one side of the oaken doors wide. The humandrills stopped and looked at them all at once, swords and fangs and armors gleaming.

"Start your training over." Mihawk said fiercely, almost cruelly, slamming the oaken doors closed with a final 'boom'.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Light flooded the place, yellow beams that made him grit his teeth, remembering and remembering (_Kizaru's light smashed the mountain; it didn't escape Zoro's notice that the strike would have hit him if he hadn't been so damn lucky—he was weak_). He lifted Shusui, half-heartedly trying to shield his eye.

"If you can't see, you won't be able to dodge my strikes!" the fishman boasted, over-confidence and smugness pouring out of his body like sweat. "Take this!"

Zoro closed his eye.

He heard the shotel whiz through the air, the smack of skin against hilt unmistakable to his ears. He felt the shift in the wind, felt it through his Perception Haki, a slice coming from the left, about to cut his chest in half. He crouched down, smoothly evading the blade with practiced ease.

Zoro waited until the light faded.

The fishman chuckled to himself, self-satisfied and confident.

And Zoro moved.

The first cut was done with Wado, tilting his head for a clean slice and cutting through the lightbulb—Zoro heard the breaking of glass—the plaza was silent for a moment. The fishman made a noise of surprise as he slowly came up from his crouching position. Shusui and Kitetsu followed, more glass falling onto the floor while the fishman spluttered and Zoro opened his eye and brought up Shusui's blade.

"You only use your eyes to see," Zoro said dangerously low tone, remembering cold yellow eyes and two years of shadows and darkness. "That makes you weak."

He grinned inwards, exhilarated and overwhelmed because he was fighting (_and they were right there_), raising Kitetsu to prepare his next attack.

"Start your training over!"

And the fishman was sent flying.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Author Note:

I am sorry, it is 3 am in the morning and I've tried to write this down throughout the whole day already. So if it's bad, blame it on that (whatever _that _is).

Anyway, I thought that scene was pretty epic. He made Nuru look like an amateur (which, admittedly, he probably was), and his words at the end were _awesome_. Although the words actually screamed Mihawk to me, and not Zoro. Sorry, but Zoro doesn't seem like the kind of person to say this unless it's to take some kind of glee out of it. I'm apologize if I don't make sense right now.

Besides that, thank you all very much for reviewing! The feedback on the last chapter was amazing and I'm glad that you all seemed to have enjoyed it.

Thank you for reading and please review!


	9. First Mates

**First Mates**

* * *

The door creaked open, orange sun rays gently shining into the dark bar. There were resounding steps—confident steps, unhesitating steps—and there was a moment of silence. Rayleigh saw Shakky's shocked face melt into a placated smile.

"Oh my," Shakky said casually, the indifferent tone not enough to hide her curiosity or her joy (or her amusement—but that was something that would always be in her voice, indifferent or not).

Rayleigh lifted his head, not bothering to hide his lack of shock—not that anyone expected him to be. "Oh? So you're the first."

The smack of hand meeting a hip was loud in the air. "What, none of the other have come yet?"

There was a certain fondness and love and softness, a grin in the younger pirate's voice—things that left Rayleigh with no doubt that the first mate loved his crew just as much as the captain did—when Roronoa added just one second later, "Those guys are hopeless."

Rayleigh threw his head back and laughed out loud in agreement, twisting around on the bar stool to take a look at Roronoa. A steely gaze met his and Rayleigh saw the changes—still unafraid and sure but more wary and cautious, a maturity and pain shining in those eyes that hadn't been there two years ago—despite the scar standing out in the shadows of the bar.

Rayleigh heard Shakky exhale a breath of smoke, the wood of the bar counter creaking slightly when she leant on it. "Care for a drink? On the house, since you're Monkey-chan's friend."

"Ale," was the only response Roronoa gave and him and Shakky chuckled at the swordsman's bluntness.

The ice in his half-empty glass of rum tinkled as he indicated to the bar stool on his right, noticing how the younger pirate hesitated, a calculating eye judging all escape routes and his and Shakky's strength. Rayleigh frowned when he saw it but let it slide, turning around and meeting Shakky's all-knowing eyes, before sighing and taking a sip of his drink.

The swordsman sat down soundlessly next to him after a moment and Rayleigh took a last deep gulp out of his glass, the ice smashing against his lips, before he gently put it back on the bar counter. He took the bottle of rum, poured himself another glass and saw how Shakky placed the mug of beer in front of Roronoa before taking a sip.

The swordsman nodded at Shakky before taking a deep gulp of alcohol, sighing contently as if he hadn't drunken anything alcoholic during the last two years. The younger pirate's eye then looked him over and Rayleigh waited silently, aware of Shakky's eyes glancing between them.

"How's Luffy?" Roronoa asked immediately and Rayleigh smiled, pleased.

"I don't know, haven't seen him in half a year," Rayleigh answered honestly, taking another swing of alcohol. "But last time I saw him, he was doing well."

"...Really?" Rayleigh stopped, looking up from his glass. Roronoa's eye studied him seriously and he knew what the swordsman wanted to know.

"He's scarred," Rayleigh stated, looking back at the orange-brown liquid in his glass and swirling it around. He didn't bother to say it (_scarred mentally, physically, emotionally—the swordsman's captain was scarred and only his crew could make him complete again; not the same, never the same, as before, but close_), figuring that the first mate would figure it out on his own.

"Say, Roronoa," Shakky said suddenly, chin supported by the hand holding her cigarette. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

The younger pirate just grunted in agreement.

Shakky smiled. "How far would you be willing to go for Monkey-chan?"

He raised an amused eyebrow at her before he looked at the swordsman who, for his part, only swirled the contents in his mug before tipping in back, taking three gulps full. The glass was slammed onto the counter with another sigh.

"I'd die for him," Roronoa said bluntly.

Shakky only continued smiling.

"Would you now?" Rayleigh mused, strangely disappointed and not quite knowing why.

"But," Roronoa continued and him and Shakky's eyes met, both a bit surprised. The younger pirate ignored them, taking a glance out of the window and to the setting sun. "I'd rather live for him."

Rayleigh was suddenly looked at in the eye and he felt strangely open, as if the younger pirate could read through his everything. There was a spark of understanding, a connection that Rayleigh immediately felt and understood but was a bit wary of.

Roronoa's face suddenly broke into a bitter smile. "Living for your captain seems to be a lot harder than dying for him."

"Ah," Rayleigh smiled bitterly, remembering and remembering (_endlessly blue horizons, laughter and smiles and love on a ship made of Adam Wood, a booming laugh and an equally bright grin of a man who conquered the world, helplessness and anger and pain and desperation when he realized—__**it all came to an end**_).

"Yes," he agreed, tipping back his glass and enjoying the sharp pain going down his throat. "Yes, it is."

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Author Note:

Yeah, I don't know where the Hell this went. It's sort of a mixture between Rayleigh's pain, Zoro's loyalty, and two first mates' understanding...I don't even know anymore. Random idea that popped into my head before going on holiday.

That's right, no stories for a week (I think, depends—on my ideas and on the amount of wifi I'll have). Visiting some friends that I haven't seen in a year and being in the sun for a while with the sea (oh my god, I missed the sea so much). Yeah anyway, this could be it for a while, a week or so. Sorry.

Dedicating this sorta-ish for _MemoriesOfVoxei _since he/she wanted something for his/her birthday. Comes a bit late, and it's a bit rubbish, but better later than never and nothing (I hope). Yeah, hoped you had a great time (you know what I mean)! **Thank you all for reviewing on the last chapte**r. I always do enjoy what you guys think of it.

Thank you for reading and please review!


	10. Extra: Because Enemies Change

**Because Enemies Change**

* * *

The candle flickered and the shadows danced across the pages. Coby picked up one document and tilted it more towards the light, squinting his eyes. He sighed and lay it back down gently, pushing up his round glasses and rubbing his eyes tiredly. He leant back in his seat and sighed, deep and long exhausted.

A smile tugged on his lips when he felt Helmeppo walk towards his direction.

Coby moved his head from side to side, causing it to pop and crack in several places, and sighed—content this time—before there was the knock on his door. "Coby? You awake?"

Coby hummed loudly as an answer, his smile widening. "Come inside, Helmeppo-san."

The door opened quietly and Helmeppo came inside, and Coby was mildly surprised when saw that he held a tray with the other hand, on top of it a plate of snacks, a thermos can and two mugs. He glanced back up at his friend's face, saw the sheepish (_maybe a bit indulgent? A bit loving?_) smile there and grinned gratefully.

Helmeppo walked over with sure and steady steps while Coby made some room for the tray and stacked the documents into piles. The tray was set down and there was already hot coffee pouring out of the thermos and into the mugs with trained ease.

Helmeppo passed him a mug—that Coby gratefully accepted—before he sat down in front of the desk and sipping from his own mug.

"All nighter?" Helmeppo asked, indicating at the documents and reports in between them.

Coby took a sip from his own mug and took a deep breath of the smell while staring out of the window. "Seems like it."

Helmeppo just hummed in response. From the corner of his eye, Coby saw his friend taking off his black sunglasses and placing them on top of the rim of his hat before taking a sheet of paper from a stack and starting to read it.

Coby frowned and looked at the blond, eyebrow raised. "...What are you doing?"

"Helping you," Helmeppo said bluntly and Coby had to smile when he saw all the little signs that gave his friend away.

But he said none of that and instead looked at Helmeppo and inclined his head, smile widening into a grin. "Thank you, Helmeppo-san."

"Don't get sentimental on me, brat," Helmeppo snapped irritably (or tried, anyway—Coby saw the pink on his cheeks one way or another). "I just don't want you to be s tired tomorrow that all the work will be left on me—now get your ass in gear and we might actually finish most of it before midnight."

Coby laughed and leant forwards in his chair, taking another sip from his coffee before taking the first sheet of paper; and, glancing at his friend and over his desk, he marveled how far he'd come and wondered to where he'd get.

But he pushed that thought away and focused on the paper in his hand and the curses in his ears and the candle flicker shadows over words and the coffee in his stomach warming his insides. He grinned to himself and glanced back at his friend, getting a glare for his trouble, before chuckling.

(_Because it seemed like so long ago where he stood terrified in a dusty plain with the man who'd become Pirate King and the man who'd become the Strongest Swordsman one day, while he was held gunpoint by an enemy who would later turn into his best friend._)

It was funny how things had worked out, he thought briefly before getting back to reading his documents and reports.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Author Note:

Back from the holiday. Officially there are only five days left (crawls into a corner and sobs) before returning back to school. Yaaaay (total sarcasm).

Why did I write about Coby and Helmeppo? I don't know. I like Coby (after he got over that it's-all-impossible attitude and actually manned up and sucked it all up) and I like the new Helmeppo (the one who's not a little snotty-nosed asshole of a brat). Besides, Marines can have Nakamaship too.

But mostly it's because I have no inspiration and just read a fic about the two. And because of that, I'm going to include Extras like these where they're not Straw Hats, but still connected to them and still nakamaship-ish. Or maybe it's just a one-time-thing; depends all on the feedback and if you want more of things like that.

Thank you for reading and please review!


	11. Storyteller's Tales

**Storyteller's Tales**

* * *

A boy runs up the hill with his short, thin legs straining as he pants out hot breaths. He almost falls but catches himself before it happens, and he sniffs once as he drags his forearm back and forth under his nose to get rid of the snot coming out of his nostrils; he feels how long his nose is, and it comforts but also saddens him as he reminds himself, _I have my Mama's nose!_

He stumbles to the edge of the cliff and lets himself sag to the floor. His knees hit some pebbles painfully but he ignores it as he sees the horizon of glittering blue. Looking at the sea, he is filled with a lot of fear but a small part of him, the tiny part of his heart that hasn't died, flutters in his chest, impatient to see the day where he will go on adventures. He imagines, in a way only a child can, how he will walk in the footsteps of his father and conquer the seas bravely.

"There was once a man, a brave captain, feared and loved by both enemies and friends, named Captain Usopp," he tells himself quietly as he sits on the pebbles and leans his chin against his folded arms atop his knees. "He had eight thousand loyal followers, all devoted to him to the very end..."

And the boy continues to spin tales of endless possibilities and then some, until the sun finally sets and tints the sky in orange; still, even as night arrives and the blue turns into inky black, he does not leave and continues to speak (_hope, believe_) of a bright future only he sees.

It is only in the early hours of the morning, in the early beginnings of dawn, when the boy finally stand up and runs back to the village. He hollers and screams at the top of his lungs, enrages village people and gets rotten fruits and flower pots thrown at his head, but he only laughs as he runs through the streets.

And only then, when the sun is high in the sky, does he return to an empty house that had once been a home.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Usopp steps to the left almost absent-mindedly as a seed whizzes past the spot where his head had been. He trots onwards while he ignores the sea king rampaging somewhere to his right a few miles away before he reaches the edge of the forest. Usopp glances around, out of paranoia more than anything else, before he scuttles up the tree smoothly, reaching the crown of the branches and plops himself on the highest branch that holds his weight.

He leans back as much as he can while he watches the foam-tipped waves. Looking at the limitless horizon, he almost feels like a boy again, only with much more impatience and some sadness or nostalgia, he isn't entirely sure. But there is no regret and there is no fear, only the gentle reassurance of the knowledge that he has nakama, and that is all the difference.

He doesn't imagine and he doesn't dream, but he remembers and it brings equal measure of love and pain. He closes his eyes, almost hears his nakama's laughter as it carries with the wind, and grins to himself before he opens his eyes.

"There lives a brave man, known as the bravest and strongest man of the whole world, with the title of Pirate King," he starts softly, gently, as he carefully nurtures the story that will be told in centuries to come after he's enthralled his audience with it in hundreds of bars all over the world. "Named Monkey D. Luffy."

He does not stop even as he feels the island shift, only tightens his grip on the branch and continues smoothly without any hesitation. He stares through the slits of the plant's leaves as they part again, soft sunlight streaking onto his face as he feels his heart ache.

He wants to go back to the place he calls home.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Usopp stops suddenly and stares, deep into the horizon of sparkling white and shimmering sapphire. His soul hums happily, a beat that thrums through his body and deep into his bones until it reaches the singing strings of his heart.

"Usopp~~!" Luffy whines at him and Usopp can't quite keep the grin off his face. "And then? What happens to the boy then?"

He grins at his captain and at Chopper before he clears his throat. "The boy grows into handsome young man, he trains and works hard until he's strong and respected. He gives up his dream of becoming a captain," he sees Luffy's frown and continues hastily before he can interrupt. "And instead becomes a nakama to the best captain he could ever ask for."

And as his two nakama laugh, he remembers days when he was a child: naïve and innocent. He remembers the loneliness and the house that wasn't home. Remembers the stories and the days only staring out at the sea while he imagined his future.

He thinks that this is so much better than anything he could ever imagine.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Author Note:

Another Usopp chapter...is it obvious that I love doing character development/analysis with him?

I'm sorry that I haven't updates in so long. I'm not allowed currently and me even being able to write this is amazing, it didn't (or did, depending on how you look at it) help that I had a writer's block. Momentarily, I won't be able to fulfil any requests for any of my stories but I will remember them, don't worry. You'll get your chapter some time!

Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter.

Thank you for reading and please review!


	12. Pass Around

**Pass Around**

* * *

_Because when they need, he gives._

Luffy opens one eye, vision hazy with sleep, confused for a moment, before he grimaces at the sun shining into his eyes. His grimace turns into a concerned frown, and then into a bright smile.

He walks away with a happy hum, without his hat on.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

After two years, Zoro doesn't expect everything to go pack into place smoothly. After two years, he doesn't think picking up where they left is easy. After two years, he expects the uncertainty, the strange habits, the changes of appearance.

But as he touches the rim of the straw hat, neatly placed on his head to block the sun from reaching his neck, he realizes that maybe he's forgotten how much they love.

* * *

_Because when they hesitate, he pushes them forward._

Luffy strides out of the kitchen with a wide yawn, patting his (currently) full stomach in contentment before he smiles slowly. He walks towards the slide* and nearly stumbles over his own feet before he sees something in the corner of his eye; he stops, turns his head and looks closely before he smiles gently.

He returns to the boy's cabin without his hat.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

After two years, she is not weary anymore, but she is uncertain. After two years, she still loves but she is unsure. After two years, she is ecstatic but cautious. After two years, she knows that it isn't the same as before; it's simple as that.

But as Nami opens her eyes and looks at frizzled end of the straw hat on her head to give her company, she remembers that they can learn.

* * *

_Because when everything changes, he is the constant._

He only half-wakes up with a snort. He is disorientated for a moment as he looks at the horizon with bleary eyes before he feels the warm weight against his shoulder. He's annoyed and frowns as he adjusts the person next to him so that their heads meet, before he lifts his hat and puts it on the other's head.

He falls back asleep with a heavy head leaning against his rubbery temple as the shadow of the straw hat neatly falls over their eyes to protect them from the sun.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

After two years, he is strong, but still the weakest. After two years, he's realized mistakes and regrets them. After two years, he doesn't hesitate but he still fears. After two years, Usopp doesn't think he is able to pretend like nothing happened.

But as he feels the weight of a straw hat on his hair and his captain's head against his temple, he remembers with a fond smile that the choice is not his.

* * *

_Because if they forget, he reminds them._

He frowns to himself, slightly confused but more worried. His eyes take in the expression and his frown deepens. Then, he smiles and bounds over there.

"C'mon! I'm hungry!" he shouts as he shoves his straw hat on a head, cackling when he's shouted at.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

After two years, he stares and wonders. After two years, he is sceptic. After two years, he stops running and thinks. After two years, he recalls. After two years, he is nostalgic.

But then _somebody _shoves an old, battered straw hat onto his head, and he also remembers that despite impossibility, he will never stop dreaming.

* * *

_Because when they're at their lowest, he brings them to their zenith._

He frowns thoughtfully to himself before he grins, bright and wide. He takes the hat off his head before he plops it down where they need it.

"You'll save him," he says. He doesn't wait for an answer as he walks out of the room with a loud laugh.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

After two years, he is not ashamed to be a monster. After two years, he is confident. After two years, he knows how to love so deeply. After two years, he is fully free to dream. But, even after two years, he still remains uncertain of himself and his abilities.

As his hooves gently adjust the hat on his antlers, he remembers that he is always confident in his feelings; and as he feels the pride and joy and security of the hat, he knows he won't fail.

* * *

_Because when shadows follow, he beats their fears when they cannot._

He laughs as he runs, not even close to panting while his two playmates' breathing deepen from exercise. His eyes trail over the ship, counting each and every head, before they land on one person. He tilts his head, then smiles and jogs over to that spot.

When he runs back, he is hatless.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

After two years, Robin has defeated most of her demons. After two years, she is over the past but never lets herself forget it. After two years, she loves each and every day again like before. After two years, she feels at home again.

As she rubs a loose strand of straw from the hat of her captain with a smile, she gives into temptation and forgets and enjoys every second with simple joy.

* * *

_Because when they change, he accepts._

Luffy opens his eyes to the orange hue of the setting sun, streaks of purple clouds floating along the sky. His mind is blank as he sits up, but he still looks around the ship to count. He finds a number missing and jumps up from his seat, landing in the middle of the lawn deck.

He opens the lid and hops down. When he climbs back out, he ruffles his unruly black hair as he yawns.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

After two years, he has changed. After two years, he loves unconditionally and without guilt. After two years, he wonders but never regrets it. After two years, he misses sometimes, but could nevr imagine anything better. After two years, he is different.

But as he feels the soft weight pressing against his head, he just closes his eyes and realizes it doesn't matter in the end.

* * *

_Because when they laugh, he laughs along._

His grin is wide and bright, the laughter and happiness so thick in the air that he can taste it. And somewhere amidst the smiles, the laughs and the cheers, a violin plays a fast tune that makes them jump fro their seats and dance.

He laughs loudly, grasps his hat and stretches his arm to plop it on a head before he takes a deep swing out of his beer.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

After two years, he learns to live in light. After two years, he relearns to live in the light. After two years, he's learned a lot of things. After two years, he has a reason to laugh again.

And as he plays his violin, he laughs harder when a straw hat is placed on his head.

* * *

**Author note:**

Guys, big news: this whole next week, will be with updates, and (hopefully) a lot of them too! (My plan is to update at least one chapter per story—I'll try. I'll also try to include requests—I'll give my best!)

And I'm going to be able to catch up with One Piece (I still haven't finished Fishman Island—stupid website fucks up my computer, got any websites I can watch episodes on, not Youtube?)! Huray! I also want to thank you all for commenting while I everything was on temporary hiatus, sorta.

I have no idea what this is, BTW; it's just pure cutesy nakamaship meant to give you cavities and Luffy being, well, Luffy really. I don't even know anymore.

Thank you for reading and please review!

*: There actually is a slide. No, seriously, there is. Go to the one piece wikia and look up Thousand Sunny, and you'll find all the different floors. There really is a slide; I mean, holy shit, I shouldn't be shocking because of the slide and Franky's personality but it's just...Holy shit. How awesome is that?!


End file.
